Game of Our Lives
by xXcloudless-skyXx
Summary: Day after day, the Champions of League of Legends are bound to summoners. Then, like a magical fairy granting that One wish that no one dares to utter, a tournament is taking place. One where there is no summoners controlling the Champions actions. Where the prize is something some yearn for while others hide in fright. But as the statement says, "The battle is about to begin.".
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I have died.. And I came back. Now with the renewed version of Game of Our lives. Guys. I'm seriously sorry for making you wait. I was writing, researching (still have loopholes), and making sure I follow my outline.. Which I had written out, but I was -excusemyfoullanguage- half-assing it.

**THEREFORE, I went back and now doing it with determination of making this EPIC and AWESOME.**

But that will take some time since the fighting scenes... are kind of being dreaded. I have to write so many. SOOO.. No more complaining.

**Please Enjoy the RENEWED VERSION OF GAME OF OUR LIVES!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud.

A royal blue robe never touches the floor as the carrier walks rapidly away from the stalking footsteps.

The person reaches his door, key already held by his sweaty fingers and hastily sticks it inside the key hole.

Thud. Thud.

Each step was getting closer as the person fumbles with his door, muttering under his breath. "Come on. Come on."

Thud.

Click. And the person falls inside and shuts the pure mahogany door behind him, his fingers sliding all the locks in place. He then sighs in relief.

"Hehe."

The person looks up, eyes widened at the mere sight before him. "I-it can't be," he stutters, fear etched in his voice.

"May we talk, Head Game Master? Or should I make you understand one of my jokes?" a raspy voice asks as a cruel smile is plastered on the face of the unknown person.

The Head Game Master gulps in fear, his Adam's apple bobbing, as he finds himself nodding slowly.

* * *

Polished oak floors are stepped on by a variety of shoes. "The summoner that was using me was a noob! He didn't know what he was building! I mean he bought me a Rabadon's death cap! Rabadon's death cap!" Olaf exclaims, furious at the result of the current match. "Aw, come on, Olaf. Don't be so down. It wasn't the summoner's fault. Maybe they were just learning how to play the game," Lulu says, a pout on her petite face.

"It doesn't matter. We lost because of that!" Olaf complains. Everyone else groans. This is how it usually was with him. If he lost, he would whine and then say maybe they should be able to control themselves on one fight, so they can show the summoners the right way to use each champion.

"Olaf, the summoner was most likely just a ki-"

"Champions of League of Legends, please pardon this interruption. We have some announcements to make, so please make your way to the Grand Hall. This is a mandatory meeting. All champions must be there. Thank you for your time, Champions. See you in five minutes," the assistant of the game masters states through the speakers.

"Hey Olaf, maybe you are getting your wish!" Renekton snickers. Olaf narrows his eyes at Renekton. "Are you trying to get my hopes up?"

"Does it seem like I'm that cruel?" Renekton snickers. Olaf stares at him for a bit more and then walks towards the Grand Hall.

Checkered gold and white tiles reflect the chandelier that hangs above the champions head. Caitlyn, Swain, Ashe, Tryndamere, Sejuani, Garen, Katarina, and Jarvan were already in the room waiting. Standing on the black glossy surface, a young adult male with pushed back brown hair and brown eyes behind rectangle glasses, waits patiently. His robe, a deep red with gold thread on the seams, lets everyone know how important he is.

Every champion, from yordles to unknown creatures, enters the Grand Hall swiftly and organized. The scarier ones, such as Fiddlesticks and Shaco, stay in the back, liking their solidarity. The yordles go in front, to show that they are indeed here, except for Rumble, who is somewhere near the middle.

"Let me first apologize for the game masters not being able to announce this. They are extremely busy so please forgive them." Every champion nods, not really caring about that. They all wanted to hear the news.

"We have two new champions who joined us today. Please make them feel welcomed into our community. I introduce to you, Darius and Draven." The two new champions, both males and who look deadly, are clearly confused on how they were teleported to the Grand hall.

"Welcome Darius and Draven!" Tristana greets with Teemo shyly disappearing from their sight.

They both mumble their greetings as they walk down the stage and into the crowd where they are kindly accepted.

"Now due to some matches that the game masters have seen and polls about this, the game masters have decided to give you all a gift, if I may say. You, champions, are conducting a tournament where you fight against one another."

"We already have been fighting against one another. What's the difference in this tournament than any other?" Miss Fortune asks, arching an eyebrow and placing her hand on her right hip.

"The difference in this tournament, Champion Miss Fortune, is you will have no summoners controlling you."

"W-what?" everyone stutters. Olaf's jaw almost drops to the ground as he hears the news.

"In this tournament, you will be able to control your actions and the items you buy. I will supply you with more information once I get it. Thank you for attending, champions. Please have a great day." The assistant disappears like a magician performing a trick.

Silence spreads over the room like a mist crawling in. No one dares to move or twitch because the silence is overwhelming.

Renekton then nudges Olaf in the ribs with his elbow.

"You got your wish," Renekton whispers, as everyone inhales the oxygen in the room.

Gragas forces his way into the middle of the crowd with glass mugs and three barrels of his famous ale.

"Drink up!" Gragas states, as he chugs down a barrel by himself. One step at a time, the champions reluctantly line up and fill their mugs.

The bubbles of the ale rise up slowly, one by one, as champions push away the topic of the tournament.


	2. Chapter 1: And The Story Has Begun

**A/N:** Also to add to my previous author notes~ Please when leaving a review, thank my editor. They went through enough problems to edit this. -

SO yeah! Read, Enjoy, and Review. Also~

LEAVE A BIG KISS (in the review :D) FOR MY EDITOR! Or a hug, whichever you like better. But a kiss is waay better ;3

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"One more round, everyone!" Gragas cheers on, clearly not reading the atmosphere. The yordles, due to their size, weren't able to handle much alcohol and all went back into their rooms. As for the non-drinkers, they left as soon as they heard the word 'drink up'. The ones that were left were the responsible and irresponsible drinkers.

"C'mon guys, one more rou-," a hiccup interrupts Gragas and he begins to tip to the side. Jax immediately rushes to his side, placing one arm underneath Gragas's right arm and excuses the both of them from the Grand Hall.

Singed sits calmly, sipping on Gragas's famous ale in a corner until he feels the tension in the air suddenly rise. He quickly takes his leave, leaving Ashe, Tryndamere, Swain, Jarvan, Caitlyn, Irelia, Soraka, and Katarina in the Grand Hall.

"This is absurd!" Katarina exclaims, pacing in front of everyone. Her crimson hair sways with every step she angrily takes.

The aura of frustration, anxiety and worry was being emitted from Katarina and it made everyone uncomfortable.

"Child, calm down. If you fret anymore, I'm afraid you will claw someone's eyes out," Soraka states, placing her purple petite hand on Katarina's left shoulder. Katarina huffs at the gesture and yanks her shoulder away from Soraka's grip. "There is no friendly interaction between us, Soraka. Just because we are in the League right now doesn't mean that we are friendly with each other." Katarina growls as she bumps into Jarvan.

"Watch it, Prince." Katarina hisses as Swain inches closer to Katarina, waiting for Jarvan to make one wrong move.

Jarvan narrows his eyes. "We don't have time to worry about personal problems, Katarina and Swain. Citizen's lives are the first priority." Jarvan states.

Swain huffs as he motions for Katarina to leave it alone. After getting a good distance away from Jarvan, the tension in the air seems to deflate a small amount.

"'Who proposed the idea of the tournament?' is the question we should be asking," Swain says, arching one of his eyebrows.

"And 'How are we going to avoid this?'" Ashe adds, as Tryndamere nods in agreement.

"Should we call a meeting with the game masters?" Jarvan proposes. Everyone nods even though no one dares to move their feet.

All stare at the small, sleek screen that has claimed its place on the right side wall of the entrance.

"Fine, I will call the game masters," Caitlyn exclaims impatiently as she speed-walks toward the screen.

"Power on, Technology Advanced Computer Phone," Caitlyn commands while being a few meters away from the T.A.C.P.

The screen turns on, a red light scanning Caitlyn's face. "Champion CAITLYN recognized." The light goes away as the T.A.C.P projects another screen that can be touched for her.

Caitlyn huffs at the idiocy of having one screen project at what seems to be a hologram, but is the real screen itself.

She taps on the button 'call' and the contact 'Head Game Master'. She quickly taps speaker so everyone in the group can hear.

Ring.

Caitlyn taps her foot, staring at the screen with a glare.

Ring.

"I swear if he doesn't pic-"

"Hello?" The Head Game Master answers in a rushed tone as if he has been running.

"Pardon me, Head Game Master, but we champions would like to have a talk with you," Caitlyn says politely, all traces of impatient and frustration erased from her voice.

"What is this about, Champion Caitlyn?"

"Sir, it is about the tournament," Caitlyn answers, rolling her eyes at the stupid question. What else would it be about?

"The only available time for a meeting is in two weeks."

"I'm sorry, Sir. That will simply not do. We will conduct the meeting today, in five minutes, with every game master present. This is urgent since it plays a big part of our lives."

"Who are you to give orders around here, Champion Ashe?"

"And who are you to deny us our right to speak out our worries this tournament will result in? Who are you to force us to do such a thing? Pardon me, sir, for being rude, but I will not risk my beloved people's lives for a measly tournament."

The Head Game Master scoffs "Today. In five minutes. At the secondary meeting area," the Head Game Master states, before hanging up.

Caitlyn quickly shuts off the T.A.C.P. before glancing at Ashe.

"Man,"

"What?" Ashe snaps.

"Woah, I just thought Tryndamere was the angry one."

"Someone had to do it," Ashe points out, controlling her whirling emotions as she walks out of the Grand Hall to the secondary meeting room.

"Let's go," Irelia says, following after Ashe. Tryndamere rushes to catch up to Ashe as Jarvan walks away from Swain. Katarina, Soraka, and Irelia walk together, everyone in silence.

Taking the first right turn they see and then going down the entire hallway, the champions stare at a double royal blue door.

"I will do the honors," Jarvan says, pushing open the doors and walking in with his chin held high. Everyone does the same as they sit down on the plush armchairs and the round table.

The four game masters stroll in with their navy blue robes lingering behind them. The cream colored walls framed the robes more as their leather combat boots stepped on the thin layer of the pale blue carpet.

They all sit down in a synchronized manner, as they do not intend to remove their hoods from hiding their faces. The Head Game Master walks in the same manner, shuts the door, and sits down with his chin resting on his clasped fingers.

"Now, what do we owe the honor to?" The Head Game Master says, his royal blue hood hiding his eyes and nose.

"We don't want to participate in the tournament," Ashe states, her neutral face never twitching.

"You get to play on your own free will," one of the five game masters says in an innocent tone.

"That's not the point. We will not participate in the tournament," Irelia replies, not even blinking.

His pale, long fingers strum on the table, thinking about what to do. Irelia smiles as she notices this. Soraka places her hand on Irelia's arm, gesturing that she did a good job.

"You are going to participate," the Head Game Master growls, which shocks everyone.

"What are you saying, Sir?" the game master sitting on the right side of the Head Game Master asks with his deep voice, clearly shocked by the statement.

"We will not force them to be a part of the tournament!" the innocent one yells. He is sitting between Soraka and the deep voiced game master.

"It isn't right!" A voice of what seems to come from a female exclaims from the left side of the game master.

"Let them have their choice in this!" the last game master, who sits between Swain and the female game master, adds.

Tryndamere, who is on the left side of Ashe, winces at the sudden explosion of complaints.

"These game masters seem to not know the whole thing about the tournament," Tryndamere whispers to Ashe. She nods in agreement as she takes in the sight of the Head Game Master, who doesn't even twitch at the volume of his employees voices.

Swain turns to his left, whispering in Katarina's ear with caution. "The Head Game Master seems determined to push the idea of the tournament." Katarina nods, noting the observation down in her mind.

"Be quiet, or did you all forgot who are you speaking to?" The Head Game Master hisses, reinstating his dominance.

All the game masters stop their ramblings as their jaws drop to the table. "You champions will participate in the tournament with no arguments about it. And do you want to know what the best part is?" The Head Game Master's smile that was growing the whole time he was speaking seemed to grow even wider. His face looked like it was about split.

Jarvan arches an eyebrow at the tone of insanity that surround the Head Game Master's words.

"The prize for this tournament will be freedom from the grasp of League of Legends!" the Head Game Master laughs, manically.

"W-WHAT?" The champions exclaim.

"Whichever team wins gets their freedom!" the Head Game Master states between laughs.

"Does that mean that anyone who is on the winning team is granted freedom?" Irelia asks.

"Mhm," the Head Game Master nods.

"Do you realize how risky that is?" Swain growls, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What if the winning team contains a champion with a murderous intent and-"

"A killer?" The Head Game Master scoffs as he interrupts Soraka.

'We are talking to an ignorant person,' all the champions think.

"Fiddlesticks, Cho' gath, and Shaco are a few of the champions that caused harm," Jarvan lists as he narrows his eyes at the Head Game Master.

"If those were granted freedom, then you know what could happen?" Ashe asks, intimidating the Head Game Master.

"Another Rune War would happen!" Katarina responds quickly, jabbing her index finger at the Head Game Master.

"If that happens, there will only be chaos. We want peace. The reason why you, the League, are here is stop another Rune War from EVER happening!" Irelia states.

The game masters look at the champions in awe as they watch the debate go on. Then, they hear the Head Game Master inhale deeply through his nostrils.

"There will be nineteen teams. The possibility of those 'killers' being in the winning team is one out of nineteen. So stop bickering and get out of my sight." the Head Game Master hisses. Tryndamere locks his jaw in place.

"What don't you understand? If one of the champions with murderous intent gets their freedom, innocent lives will be taken! Not only that! No, people would question the League on why they would let such a person out and then everything will fall apart! Don't you understand how fragile everything is? Everything is just like a finger on a trigger. All it needs are those few words and then BAM! Chaos, destruction, loss, despair and everything else will be released!" Tryndamere yells, slamming his fist on the table.

"Champion Tryndamere, I wouldn't dare to forget your place if I was you!" the Head Game Master threatens as he rises from his seat, demanding Tryndamere to be submissive.

Tryndamere glares at the Head Game Master as he stands up from his chair, towering over the Head Game Master.

"One last chance, Sir. Stop this tournament or someone who gets their freedom might come for your head," Tryndamere sneers as he narrows his eyes at the royal blue robe in front of him.

"You will do as I say, Champions!" the Head Game Master huffs as he begins to walk out. "Meeting dismissed! All game masters report to my office immediately, we have a tournament to conduct!" The Head Game Master makes sure he smiles at each champion as he leaves with his game masters beside him. Each of them has their head bowed as they close the double doors behind them.

Ashe sighs as Tryndamere sinks back down into the chair, lacing his and Ashe's fingers together to calm his nerves.

"I can't believe this," Caitlyn whispers, her voice cracking. Katarina places her hand on Caitlyn's right shoulder. "We can't either."

"He thinks we are just for entertainment," Soraka mumbles as Swain nods in agreement. Jarvan pushes his seat from the table and rises from his seat. He stands still for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm going to my room. We all should. This day has been hectic so rest is needed. We should all meet tomorrow and make up a plan for this.. tournament, okay?" All the champions nod except for Swain, who just delivers a glare at Jarvan and wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Jarvan bows his head. "Good night," he says, and exits the secondary meeting room with his royal grace. Katarina then stands up "I'm going to sleep too," she states as she turns on her heel and walks out, leaving the door open behind her. Irelia, Soraka, and Caitlyn take their leave too, leaving Swain, Ashe, and Tryndamere alone.

"That was a nice argument, Tryndamere. I was waiting for it," Swain says as he walks out of the meeting room. Tryndamere snorts at Swain's remark.

"Nice to know, Swain," Tryndamere chuckles as he helps Ashe get up from her seat. Smoothing any wrinkles out of her skirt, Ashe wraps her arm around Tryndamere's waist as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"We should go to sleep," Ashe says, walking the same pace as Tryndamere as they go down the hallway together.

"Mhm," Tryndamere says as they walk down the main hallway. They get to the split up part where the right hallway leads to the rooms for the guys and the left hallway leads to the room for the girls.

"That means let go, Tryn." Ashe points out as she tries to walk to the left. Tryndamere latches on as he walks with Ashe to the left too. "I think I would have nightmares without you tonight," Tryndamere whispers in Ashe's ears.

The dark hallways hide Ashe's blush as her voice doesn't reflect what state Tryndamere put her in.

"Then go have nightmares," Ashe says, her voice still retaining the cold voice she is known for.

"Ouch Ice Queen, you pierced my heart with an icicle," Tryndamere teases as he places a peck on Ashe's cheek. "I will go have nightmares then." he says, laughing quietly as he lets go of Ashe and walks the opposite way.

Ashe sighs in relief, as a smile is now on her face and she walks toward the last door on the left side of this extremely, ridiculously long hallway. Opening the door, Ashe shuts it quietly behind her as every champion is sleeping by now.

Taking off her boots, quiver, and bow, Ashe places them in her closet. She then drags herself towards her bed, not caring about changing into night clothes.

Knock. Knock.

A groan slips from Ashe's lips as she straightens herself and opens the door to reprimand the person who is knocking at an ungodly hour.

"It is 12 in the morning so what do you possibly want to wak-" Ashe states, her eyes widening as she sees Tryndamere leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

"Did you actually think I didn't feel your face burning up when I kissed you? You were blushing, weren't you?" Tryndamere asks, his booming voice echoing down the hallway.

"Keep your voice down! For goodness sake, you are exactly like a teenage boy! Now get out of my room!" Ashe hisses at Tryndamere, trying to push him away, but failing.

"Sorry Ice Queen, I'm not sleeping alone tonight." Tryndamere whispers, smiling.

Ashe, knowing that smile and what it can bring next if she didn't do as he says, sighs in defeat. "Okay. Come in before the other girls notice," Ashe states pressing her lips into a thin line as she steps aside and lets Tryndamere in.

Once he enters, she shuts the door behind her. Tryndamere jumps into Ashe's bed in delight as Ashe sighs yet again as she grabs her sweat pants and a large t-shirt and goes into her bathroom to change. Coming out, Tryndamere has already changed into his night-time clothes, somehow, and is waiting for Ashe to sleep beside him.

Ashe slips under her blanket where Tryndamere snakes an arm around her waist as they get comfortable. Ashe's back is pressed into Tryndamere's chest and her right hand is laced with Tryndamere's left hand.

Soon Tryndamere's soft snoring fills the room as Ashe stares at Tryndamere's ring finger that holds a gold band.

"I try to say this marriage is purely business, but I'm slowly becoming romantically involved with Tryndamere," Ashe thinks as she buries her face in her mattress.

"I need to stop this madness," Ashe says to herself as she slips into slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Criticism is accepted, but there is a fine line between criticism and hate~**

** Lmao xD **

**Leave a review~**


	3. Chapter 2: Breakfast Annoucements

**A/N: **Oh guys.. How much I love you all. ^^ Sorry for these late updates, but summer homework finally caught up to me. LUCKILY, a guy friend knew I was competitive in my school work so he told me he was at page 100 while I was at page.. 0. SO I TORE THAT BOOK APART . Along with the other five books I had to read xD.

Anyways... Here is Chapter Two. I know it has been going super slow.. actually.. I honestly don't know, but it feels super slow. Though this has to be in the story. I can't be like 'WHAMPAM here is a random battle scene for the tournament.'.

Don't worry about the tournament yet. We still are going to be at the team-making process. Also, Diana and any other champions after her won't be participating in the tournament. Heck they won't even come into the story until the end... If I feel like it. I do not plan on making flipping 21 teams with the new champions.. I swear Riot is purposely popping out champions to annoy me.

-.- Enough of my rant. Love you guys! Thanks for the reviews and alerts!

**Read! Review! And Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

"Champions, please go to the Grand Hall approximately after breakfast. We have important announcements regarding the tournament. Let me repeat-"

"WE ALREADY KNOW!" Sivir yells at the speaker in her room as she rises from her bed. She goes ahead and throws her pillow at the cursed thing, not thinking that gravity will make it slam back down on her face.

"Ooouufff! Curse you, pillow!" Sivir growls as she rolls off her bed and opens her closet door. Grabbing her usual garments and slipping them on, she looks at the blank screen that stares at her.

"Power on, Technology Advanced Computer Phone," Sivir states, preparing herself for the red light that will scan her face.

The screen turns on and a red light sweeps over her face as Sivir winces at the intensity of it burning into her eyes.

'A few more seconds.'

"Champion SIVIR recognized," the computerized voice says as the T.A.C.P. produces a small keyboard.

"Voice command on," Sivir states as she grabs her shoes and walks to her bed.

"Command recognized. Voice command on." The T.A.C.P stops projecting the small keyboard. "Please state your order clearly."

"Read out the news on matchups for today," Sivir orders as she tugs on her shoes.

"Reading. Reading." There was a pause and Sivir looks at the T.A.C.P., curious that it went silent.

"There will be no matchups today. They are all cancelled. Please state your order clearly," the machine states as it patiently waits for the next order.

"Read out the news on matchups for the whole week," Sivir says, wondering if it was simply today.

"Reading. Reading. Reading. There will be no matchups for the whole week. They are all cancelled. Please state your order clearly."

Sivir, eyebrows burrowing causing creases on her forehead, sighs "Power off, Technology Advanced Computer Phone."

The T.A.C.P shuts off completely as Sivir pushes her hair back, completely confused on why all matchups were cancelled.

BANG.

"HEY SIVIR, ARE YOU IN THERE?" a loud voice yells, still banging her fist on the door.

"Calm down, will you?" Sivir groans as she opens the door revealing a wild hog's nose.

"Oink, oink," It almost purrs as Sivir pets the nose. Sejuani leans forward smiling, "See, even Bristle is happy to see you."

Sivir throws a glare at Sejuani as she stops petting the wild hog. Sejuani hops off the hog, still holding the harness.

"Why are you so grumpy today, Sivir?" Sejuani asks, concern in her small frown.

"There aren't going to be any matches today."

Sejuani raises her thin eyebrows in surprise. "Hmph. That's odd. Well we've got to get go-"

"Woah Tryndamere, what are you doing in the girl's side?" Ahri asks Tryndamere loudly, while holding in her giggle.

Ashe was right beside him, a cold face on, as always, even though she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Also, to make matters worse, Tryndamere's hand was placed on Ashe's left hip.

"Tryndamere lied about-" Ashe starts off.

"TRYN! YOU DID WHAT?!" Ahri asks, eyes bulging out. Tryndamere chuckles at Ahri's reaction.

Ashe sighs, knowing what Ahri was doing. She just wanted to poke some fun into some simple matter.

"Nightmares help a lot, Ahri," Tryndamere says in a stage whisper as he winks at Ashe. Ashe scrunches her face in anger for half a second until her passive mask was put back on.

Ahri, not able to hold her laughter back, clutches her stomach with her real hands as one of her tails hides her mouth.

Tryndamere then leads Ashe away from the scene as they go to the cafeteria to sit down in their assigned seats.

Sivir hears a small growl emit from beside her and she turns her head, slightly smiling.

"Get over it. We have to go to breakfast," Sivir states as she walks forward with Sejuani following her, sulking.

"Ahri, remember you have to go to breakfast," Akali says, reminding her as she walks past the giggling fox.

"A-ay," Ahri stutters as she composes herself again. Looking up, she sees a certain guy staring at her with an amused smirk on his face. Ahri pouts cutely as she walks gracefully towards him, swaying her hips every step.

She narrows her eyes at the purple head piece and the glistening blade on his arms.

"What's so funny, Talon?" Ahri asks, poking Talon on the chest.

Talon arches one eyebrow at Ahri's bold actions. "Keep doing that and I will put a blade in your heart," he states as he lifts his cape and disappears.

Ahri's eyebrow twitches as she sighs. She stands still for a mere second until she feels a blade pressing against her throat.

"Maybe I want your blade in my heart because I will be bleeding love for you," Ahri says, a smile in her voice as she gently removes Talon's blade from her throat. One of her tails tickles his nose as she walks away, a blush staining her cheeks, with the same grace.

She waves her petite hand at him with confidence, even if she was shaking slightly, as she walks into the cafeteria where all champions have gathered to eat at a long, extended rectangle table. All of them are seated in alphabetical order with Ahri being the head of the table and Zilean being on the right side of Ahri.

Ahri sighs as she sits down, as her food has already been served.

"You're late," Akali states as she continues eating her fluffy omelet with toasted wheat bread and a small bowl of varieties of fruit.

Ahri looks at her plate seeing the same meal. She lets her tails pick up her fork as she looks down the row of chairs.

Her golden orbs fall onto the troubled face of the Ice Queen, who was idly moving her food around on her plate. Ahri frowns slightly as she makes eye contact with Tryndamere, who is frowning at Ashe too.

A puff of smoke and gears turning loudly reminds Ahri of who sits near her.

"Hey Blitz, may I ask you something?"

"Yes you may," Blitz answers in his robotic voice as he stops chewing on coal.

"In your dating service, do Tryndamere and Ashe have the highest level of the account?"

"Yes, they do," Blitz answers, knowing very well that Ahri will force everything out until she hears what she wants to hear.

"Hm, is it Tryndamere who paid?" Ahri asks, fork tapping on the tip of her nose.

"If you will like to discuss my love life in front of me, please involve me in it, Ahri," Ashe states finally coming out of her trance.

Ahri inwardly smirks as she arches one of perfect dark eyebrows and gently places the fork down on the plate.

"So Ashe, are you paying for the membership?" Ahri asks with everyone around them going silent even Ziggs stops his insane rambling to listen in to the conversation.

"I find there is no use of me lending that information to you, Ahri," Ashe says before continuing to eat her fruit.

Ahri huffs, knowing she will never have the patience to break through Ashe's walls. "Very well then," Ahri murmurs, about to eat her fruit until a beeping sound goes off.

"Champions, please report to the Grand Hall immediately. We have announcements to deliver," the announcer says, interrupting the normal breakfast of the champions.

Most groan and push themselves away from the table as they walk towards the Grand Hall. Soon, only Ashe, Tryndamere, Caitlyn, Irelia, Soraka, Katarina, Swain and Shaco were left behind.

"Why is everyone so serious?" Shaco asks his smile never moving.

"What do you want, Shaco?"

"So demanding, Katarina. I'm sorry, but I do not believe there is something I want at the moment. All of my desires are being fulfilled so far, but thank you for asking, my dear Katarina." Shaco chuckles as the tips of his fingertips brush against Katarina's shoulder. He soon exits the cafeteria leaving all the champions puzzled.

"Should we get going?" Caitlyn asks while tilting her head to the exit. The champions nod as they follow Caitlyn to the second meeting room. Jarvan closes the doors as everyone puts separation in between the chairs except for Tryndamere, who scoots himself closer to Ashe.

"The tournament."

"They said nineteen teams."

"Nineteen teams and there are only seven of us. We cannot possibly warn everyone," Ashe states, her eyebrows wanting to furrow in worry, but she wouldn't allow them.

"We will try to warn everyone, but there might be champions who want the freedom," Tryndamere says, comforting Ashe.

"But those with the murderous intent! How can we stop them from getting their freedom?" Irelia asks.

"Easy. Do not help the team at all. Be the rebel and dance and get killed. It will be painful, but we cannot allow that those champions get out," Caitlyn replies, calmly.

"And the other reason for champions to want freedom might be so they can live their own life. Those are the harmless ones and can be warned easily."

"So the plan is to warn who can be warned and to not help the team if it has a champion with a suspicious intent?" Swain asks, wanting to sum up the whole meeting to go back to his room.

"That is the plan," Soraka says.

"Very well then. I will be leaving now," Swain states as he walks out the meeting room.

Irelia stands up as she bows her goodbye and exits too.

"Goodbye everyone," Soraka says, leaving too.

Katarina silently leaves as Jarvan and Caitlyn do the same.

Ashe sighs as she wipes her forehead with her hand.

"What's wrong, Ashe?" Tryndamere asks, placing his hand on her small back.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm heading back to my room," Ashe states, leaving Tryndamere as she paces to her room.

Every champion was pouring into the main hallway now since the Grand Hall meeting was over.

"Ashe," A calm voice called out. Ashe walked over to the side, where no one was bothered, as the cryophoenix flew towards her.

"Did you hear about the tournament?"

"Yes, I did," Ashe replies.

"Did you hear about the award?"

"The award is freedom," Ashe says. Anivia says nothing because she knows Ashe most likely held a meeting with the Head Game Master.

"And the rules?"

"Rules? I heard that it was mandatory you participated."

"That is one, but the gameplay for the tournament is different."

"What do you mean different?" Ashe asks, suspicion slightly intertwining itself in her words.

"There will only be Nexus turrets and the Nexus to take out. Your team will be able to see who you are going against earlier. Also, you are only allowed to get three items; price doesn't matter. There will be no minions in the field too."

"Anything else?"

"You know how we usually destroy the turrets and the Nexus?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You can do it the usual or…"

"Or what, Anivia? You know that I don't like to ask questions repeatedly."

"An ace destroys the enemy's Nexus."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What is the rest then, Anivia?" Ashe asks, impatience getting the best of her.

"Well if someone in the opposite team scores a quadra-kill, a Nexus turret is destroyed."

"What about a penta-kill?" Ashe asks, arching an eyebrow at the way the tournament is going to be played.

"That.. Destroys the enemy's Nexus and.." Anivia trails off, not wanting to tell Ashe.

"And what, Anivia?" Ashe asks, her eyes frantically searching Anivia's face for any clue.

"The team in which the person scored a penta-kill is allowed to disqualify any team."

The sounds of Ashe's footsteps rapidly walking towards the boy's hallway are covered by the unusually loud talking among champions.

Anivia stares off at Ashe as she sees the Ice Queen raise her petite fist to rap against the door with her knuckles.

Tryndamere opens the door, his face hidden by the door frame, as Ashe pushes past and slams the door behind her.

Anivia sighs softly as she continues to fly to her ice cold room.

* * *

Taking off her helmet, Kayle shakes her head to fix her hair. Her wings go down as her feet touch the ground. About to remove her armor, a small creak is heard in her bedroom.

Kayle immediately stands up, sword in hand. "Come out and reveal yourself," Kayle demands.

Layers of tattered, aged fabric rustles as a pale arm comes out from the shadows. Kayle growls at the sight of her exiled sister, eyes narrowing.

"What do you want, Morgana?" Kayle spits out with distaste.

Morgana chuckles as if the answer to the question was easy to predict. "Be by my side for this tournament and we can finally see who will win this battle between us."

"HA! I, Kayle the Judicator, be by you, Morgana the Fallen? Don't forget our stances, Morgana!" Kayle hisses, her jaw set that she will not join Morgana's team.

Morgana huffs at Kayle, stopping the urge to cast Tormented Soil where Kayle stood. She needs to be calm for this.

"Don't you see if we win, we get to fight freely? No one will stop us and you might be able to defeat me. You would gain benefits from that."

Kayle furrows her eyebrows as she does see the positive side in that, but she cannot be tempted. No… It wouldn't be good if Mor-

"You actually believe that I'm better than you?! KAYLE, THE JUDICATOR, IS SCARED OF ME?!" Morgana sneers, getting the best of Kayle.

Kayle raises her sword as it becomes engulfed with flames and starts to aim at Morgana. A fire bolt, landing in front of Morgana's feet, scorches the wooden floor as magic protects it from actually burning.

"Dark Binding." The cast slips through purple lips as Morgana's wrist flicks, releasing a dark bolt. Kayle, seeing the bolt dashing towards her, side steps it avoiding the binding. Shattered glass sprinkles to the floor as Kayle simply smirks.

"You will not win against me, Morgana. Therefore, I accept your proposal, but I will not help you if you are being killed. Simple as that. Now, get out of my room. I wish to not see your face unless it is necessary. You still disgust me," Kayle says, opening her door wide open as Morgana, chin held high, exits the room.

Flicking her wrist once again, the floor beneath Kayle's feet begins to bubble as fire seems to consume Kayle's feet.

"OWW!" Kayle cries, slamming the door behind her sister, before hopping to her bed.

Sighing as she puts her sword down, Kayle lays down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"If we win… I might be able to learn more about Ashram. Perhaps.. The tournament is the best choice for me right now," Kayle whispers, her gaze moving towards a single photo of Ashram and her shaking hands.

"Where did you go?"

* * *

**A/N: **IF you haven't noticed, I have been adding parts of their lore into the story along with their traditional quotes. :D I'm sorry if it annoys you, but.. I'm having so much fun typing up their quotes. :D

SO review,review, review. Leave a review, please. ;~; The review button feels pretty lonely. D:

Thank you reading~


End file.
